


Bubble Tea, Apple Pies, and Cheesecake

by straychanz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: CEO!Woojin, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Family Fluff, Felix and Jisung are twins, Kid!Felix, Kindergarten Teacher!Chan, M/M, Woojin is a young CEO, fast pace romance just be warned, i cant do tags im sorry, kid!jisung, will update tags as I go, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straychanz/pseuds/straychanz
Summary: Woojin is a single dad, busily working as CEO of one of the most popular supermarket in South Korea. He was married to Lia, his high-school sweetheart of 6 years, who divorced him after two years of marriage. They have two kids together, a pair of twin brothers, Peter and Felix who are now four years old.After one year of divorce, Lia decided to pursue her dreams to study in a university at her hometown, Australia. Because of this, Woojin is given the task to take care of his twins as a full-time dad.Chan is a kindergarten teacher during the day, and a rookie producer at night. He tries to make his amends from his teaching, but he promises himself to let go of his day profession soon after his "big break".Peter & Felix have been in Chan's kindergarten slash daycare since they were babies. Before Lia left the twins in the hand of Woojin, they would usually be picked up by her, but now that Lia isn't there, Chan is left dumbfounded at the sight of the young CEO.





	1. Bubble Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! Welcome and please enjoy this little fiction I've written for the past few days. I'm sorry for any mistakes as this was not beta-ed and I am not a native English speaker. Some notes I would like to point out:
> 
> 1\. Peter is Jisung, if you haven't figured it out.  
> 2\. Peter & Felix are twins, and they are four years old.  
> 3\. Chan & Woojin are both 26 years old in here.  
> 4\. Changbin is still two years younger than Chan.  
> 5\. There would be other Stray Kids members coming on later chapters, I promise.
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy!

"Peter, can you please help your brother find his left shoe? It's almost 3 o'clock. I don't want your mother to be kept waiting," Chan shouted at the four-year-old who was running around the room with an airplane toy in his right hand. He was busily carrying both Peter's and Felix's school bags in one hand and holding Felix's hand in the other.

"But, Mr. Chan," little Felix mumbled, tugging Chan's hand. "Mommy's not coming."

Chan raised on of his eyebrows and looked down at Felix. "Okay, for the ninth time, sweetheart, it's Mr. Bang. Chan is my first name, okay?" Felix nodded shyly, seemed to not get the memo still. "And, she's not coming? What do you mean? Who's going to pick you up, then?"

Peter decided that he was finally tired from running in circles while acting as an airplane. He stopped right in front of Chan and grinned at him. "Yup! Daddy's going to pick us up instead!" Peter exclaimed, rather enthusiastically. "And! He promised to buy us bubble tea after school!"

"He did, huh?" Chan chuckled.

Chan had only just started being their kindergarten teacher six months ago. He met Lia since day one, and they have grown close as friends because of their similarity in age and the fact that they were both Australian. He liked Lia, but he knew that she would never treat the twins any sweets after school because she claimed she was concerned about their teeth and nutritional intake. Chan thought that the twins' dad must have been so strict. After all, the dad is a CEO, he must have wanted the boys to be raised in the best environment possible along with the foods they eat. Hearing the words coming out of Peter mouth now, though, maybe Chan was wrong. This CEO guy doesn't seem very strict.

"Are you three going to celebrate something? What's the occasion?" Chan asked the twins while dragging both of them to the nearest table to find Felix's other shoe underneath it.

"Occasion?" Felix's voice was soft and low. It made Chan giggled. 

"I think we're just going to celebrate Daddy and Felix and me!" Peter jumped up and down. Chan almost swore under his breath because he gave him too many gummy bears that day.

 _Now, he's all jump-y and they're gonna get more sugar. Crap. Their dad's gonna kill me tomorrow_ , Chan thought.

"An occasion is an event, or it could be something special that is happening, and maybe you would want to remember it, my dear," He answered Felix's question while reaching for his shoe under the table. "And here is your shoe, mister. Let's not make your dad's first pick-up to be late." Chan put the boys' backpacks down on the floor next to him while he went down on his knees to help Felix put on his shoe.

"Thank you, Mr. Chan," Felix said after Chan finished fixing up his shoe.

Chan glanced up at the little boy and grinned. "It's Mr. Bang, Felix. And you're welcome."

In that moment, a knock on the door was heard. "Hello? I hope I'm not late."

Peter's eyes sparkled immediately. He rushed towards the door and screamed, "DADDY!" 

"Jisungie!" The man on the door chuckled. "Yongbokie!" He squatted down to the twin's level as Felix rushed towards his side too. While their teacher on the other hand...

Well...

Boy, oh boy, did Chan take a sharp breath when he saw him.The man was gorgeous. He was wearing a black blazer with a matching pair of pants. He didn’t wear any tie, but his turquoise button-up shirt made his look formal. He wore a watch that Chan guessed was priced at least a few thousands dollar. 

He could totally tell now how Felix and Peter were good-looking even at their age. Both Lia and her ex-husband were breathtaking. The genes in this family were extraordinary. He could have sworn he saw an angel halo on that man's head.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Kim?" Chan asked, walking towards the three of them by the door. He could feel his cheeks started to heat up the moment Mr. Kim took off his attention from his kids towards him instead.

"Please, call me Woojin," Woojin offered, smiling. Chan almost choked on his own saliva. His smile was radiant. He carried Peter on one of his side and hold Felix's hand on the other now. "I'm sorry, I'm a little late. Lia told me the boys are done by 2.45. I had a last minute quick little meeting on the office just now." 

"Oh, that's okay!" Chan rushed in, a little too loudly. "Lia usually comes in by 3 o'clock too. Peter and Felix love to play with the toys here for awhile before going home."

Woojin nodded, grateful that he didn't make his boys (and their teacher) wait for long.

"Daddy, we are getting that bubble tea, are we?" Peter whined on Woojin's arms. 

Woojin gave a peck on Peter's chubby cheek to confirm he didn't forget their agreement. Chan had to stop his hands from touching his own cheek because he totally did NOT imagine Woojin doing the same thing to him. "That depends," he began. Woojin then looked towards a blushing Chan. "Mr. Bang, how did they do today? Were they well-mannered?"

Both Peter and Felix looked at Chan with their hopeful eyes. He swore he saw Peter getting teary-eyed there. Do they really love bubble teas?! Chan smiled and nodded. "They were both wonderful today," Chan said. "Peter sang a song to the whole class this morning and Felix learned new words with excellence."

Woojin gasped and looked at Peter and Felix respectively. He kissed Peter's cheek one more time and crunched down to kissed Felix's forehead after. "I knew my boys are talented and smart!!"

Chan beamed. This man looked so supportive of his kids. He wondered why Woojin and Lia separated at all. Of course, they had their own reasons, but he just couldn't help but wonder. This man was perfect. He was good looking, very fit, he had a very stable job, more than enough money to splurge them, and he was so good with kids.

"Daddy, will Mr. Chan come with us for bubble tea?" Felix's tiny voice came suddenly. He was looking up at Woojin and his eyes sparkled with wonder. Chan was taken a back by his sudden request and did not know what to say.

Woojin, on the other hand, said, "Well, why don't you ask him to come with us then?"

Chan was dumbfounded. What did he get himself into?! He was just a regular kindergarten teacher and now he was suddenly invited into a bubble tea party by his four-year-old student with his hot dad. It's a wonder why he could not be this lucky as a producer. "Uh..."

"Yeah! It would be fun, Mr. Chan!" Peter suddenly joined in.

"Will you come with us for this occasion, Mr. Chan?" Felix said.

Woojin let out a tiny chuckled. "Occasion? What, you're using big words, now, Yongbokie?" he looked at Felix adoringly.

"I learned it from Mr. Chan, daddy," Felix said shyly.

"Oh, well, that decides it then. You should come with us, Mr. Bang. It's my treat for making my boys so smart," Woojin said before continuing, "Of course, if you are not busy? I'm sure you have other works to do..."

Chan gulped. He actually really needed to make a report about a drama happening between some of his other students, but that could be done easily tonight, right?! So, he shook his head. "Ah... I think I'm not busy," he said, mentally slapping himself for his choice of words.

"Then you should come with us, Mr. Chan!" Felix pleaded one more time. And have Chan really said no to Felix even once?

***

"Daddy, I want extra bubbles," Peter whined. He's getting grumpy because there was a line and they had to wait for more than 10 minutes before their turn.

"Jisungie, what did I tell you about extras? Nothing is ever good when it is too many," Woojin spoke slowly.

The adoration Chan had for this man grew more. This guy clearly knew the boundaries between treating your kids and giving your kids too much. Although, Peter began fake sobbing and whined louder than before after Woojin said that. Woojin ignored him and ordered two regular sized bubble milk tea with 50% less sugar for both.

"Mr. Bang?" Woojin snapped Chan from his thoughts. "What are you getting?"

"I, uh, I usually get the strawberry one with pudding. The strawberries are freshly grounded here, so it's not just preserved sugar mixed in with milk tea," Chan said and regretted it immediately. He sounded more like the salesman of this bubble tea shop than the man's kids' teacher. Chan slapped himself mentally for the second time that day. 

"Oh, really?" Woojin said before facing the cashier to order. "Well, then, let's make that two large cups of strawberry milk tea with pudding, please."

Chan blushed.

***

"So, do you come around here often, Mr. Bang?" Woojin said after slurping on his tea. 

Felix and Peter were off playing together on a little swing set over at the playground they were enjoying their bubbles tea on, leaving Chan alone with their hot dad on the bench. Woojin was so please to know there was a tiny playground near the shop. Woojin claimed those things will help drain all the energy from the sugar down.

Chan nodded his head. "Uh, please, Woojin, call me Chan," he grinned. "And yes, I, uh, my friend actually worked here over the summer one time and he threatened me and our friends to come every night during his shift for three months."

Woojin giggled. It's literally like music to Chan's ears. "That's pretty inhumane, Chan."

"Please tell him that the next time you meet him," Chan said.

"So, there will be a next time, huh?" Woojin smirked. Chan felt his cheeks were on fire. Thankfully, he didn't have any tea inside his mouth that time so he couldn't choke on it. "Anyway, I want to apologize for the sudden change from Lia to me."

Chan wanted to thank the Heavens for giving Woojin the idea to change the subject. "That's fine, Woojin. I'm glad the boys can be picked up by both of their parents despite your split."

Woojin smiled. "I'm just glad we could work it out for the twins."

"You guys are really blessed with them," Chan told him suddenly. He really did adore the twins. Even though they would be loud and too much to handle sometimes, they were the sweetest boys Chan had ever taught in a span of six months.

"If you don't mind me asking, where's Lia?" Chan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, it's a bit of a last minute decision, but she decided to pursue her bachelor degree in Australia," Woojin said, crossing his left legs over to his right knee and leaning back towards the bench. "When we got married, I already graduated university with a degree but she only just graduated high school. I won't lie to you, but I'm sure it's no secret that we were forced to be married because she got pregnant with the twins. Even though we were forced, I loved her. I still do. And I want the best for her. I think, it's not fair for her to hold off her dreams and education just because she got knocked-up and tied down a knot, while I still got to have a degree and successfully pursue my dream of managing a company. So, I supported her of this decision."

Chan nodded, feeling overwhelmed. He didn't really expect Woojin to open up to him this easily. And Australia?! Wow, that’s good for her. Though, Chan couldn’t help but think it was a bit selfish of Lia to go live oversea when she still had two four-year-olds who clearly still needed a mother’s love. But, what does he know? This guy is a successful CEO, maybe he’s paying for her return flight tickets every weekend for the boys. So he just ended up saying, “I think it's great for her to pursue her education."

Woojin nodded, smiling. "Indeed."

"So," Chan started again, trying to change the topics. "I was actually surprised to see you three so close. I thought the boys are living with Lia."

Woojin finished munching on his pudding. "Actually, they did, but when we got divorced, we agreed on letting the twins sleep in my house for the weekends or for a couple of days during the week," He said. "The only requirement for this to happen is if I don't work around the boys. So, every week I make sure to finish all my work at the office to go back to my kids at home, 100% present for them." 

"You two really seemed to work it out so easily," Chan swooned. "That's great parenting right there."

"Why, thank you." Woojin smiled, taking another slurp on his new favorite tea.

"Are they living with you now?"

Woojin nodded, glancing to the boys who were still actively loud on the playground. They were now playing on the slides. "Starting tonight, actually. I'm pretty nervous to be honest," Woojin said, taking off his eyes from the boys to look besides him at Chan. “We had a few test-runs before the actual move. The twins would sleep in my house during most of the weeks, and would go home with Lia during the rest. We have done this for over four weeks, already. While I’m sure they are now used to sleep in my house, I can't help but wonder how they would react when they found out they would not be moving back in to their previous house anytime soon. Of course, we had tell them they were now living in my house, but kids often change their minds as soon as reality hits them.“

Chan slurped on his tea silently, waiting for Woojin to continue.  _That’s true,_  Chan thought. He’s now scared the twins would freak out when they find out about the sudden change. A mom is a big role in everyone’s childhood. He wondered how they would do in school too, now. He hoped they would be fine. Maybe, he would just give a notice to the school’s on-hand psychiatrist… Just to give a bit of a heads-up incase he needed his help.

"Lia promised to video call everyday, though. I hope that would help," Woojin said.

"Felix and Peter are both smart boys," Chan said. "I'm sure they would understand."

Woojin then nodded silently in agreement, glancing at the boys again. Chan looked at the CEO. After his last slurped on the now empty cup, he turned to Chan, making an accidental eye-contact. Chan blushed, tearing it off immediately. 

“You know, Lia never told me the twins’ teacher was a fine, young man,” Woojin said.

Chan swore he could have his cheeks as a toaster now. It was so hot. “Uh."

Woojin chuckled. He was still looking at Chan. “She told me she was friends with you, but I didn’t know you were young. How old are you, if I might ask?”

“I’m 26,” Chan said. “And you are not much older than I am, I'm guessing?"

"Oh! I'm exactly 26 as well," he said while making this adorable hand gestures Chan thought was amusing. "I guess it's safe to say that we're friends?"

Chan wanted to thank every living things on this planet Earth to exist so that he could live for this exact moment. He wanted to burst out from joy and happiness. It's a silly thing to be happy about, but it's not everyday you could be friends with an attractive, young CEO with two adorable children. So, he nodded his head. He let out a tiny laugh. "I guess if you let me be your friend, then I'm down for it."

"What do you mean if I let you?"

"I mean," Chan placed his empty cup of bubble tea down besides him on his bench. He wanted to say, ' _you're godly good looking and you have godly body proportion and you are a CEO and you have a LOT of money... why would you want to be MY friend? I'm just a guy showing up to a daycare everyday looking like he lacks 30 hours of sleep_.' but figured it wasn't the most polite statement. So he went with, "you're the father of my kindergarten students. I just don't want this to be seen as if I would favor your kids more than my other students."

 _What a smooth safe_ , Chan thought to himself. He even gave Woojin a little bit of a smug face.

"Trust me, I'm pretty sure they are already your favorites," Woojin answered back with so much confidence. "Lia told me you are over the moon with those two." 

If the weather was hot that day, Chan's cheeks were hotter than that. He laughed along with Woojin as he buried his head down on both of his hands from embarrassment. Of course he had to look like an idiot mess in front of a handsome guy.

Woojin reached down to his pants' pocket to take out his phone. Much to Chan's surprise, it wasn't a limited edition of the most expensive phone in the world, it's just a regular phone exactly like his. Because of his curiosity, he accidentally saw the lockscreen of Woojin's phone. It was the picture of Felix and Peter laughing while hugging each other. It was the sweetest picture he had ever seen.

The man besides him noticed Chan was staring at his phone's lockscreen. "Do you like it?"

Chan tore his gaze away, almost apologetically. Instead he said, "It's beautiful. I mean, of course it's beautiful because the twins are beautiful."

"Thank you. I made them myself." This earned a scoff from Chan, but he couldn't help but thank Woojin (and Lia) too for giving birth to such precious babies. "I can send the picture if you want. Give me your number so I can send you the picture?"

He handed over his phone to the dumbfounded kindergarten teacher. Chan, taken aback for the 29374th times that day, froze. He couldn't feel his ears. This guy never seemed to fail to make his heart stop. He might need to go to the hospital by the end of today.

"It'll be helpful as well when I have a last minute urgent thing to attend and couldn't pick my kids up. I can notify you that way," Woojin assured him further.

"Ah," Chan cleared his throat. He quickly took the phone away from Woojin to input his number down. "Of course, of course."

"I'll message you the twins' picture to your number," He said after receiving his phone back. "Don't forget to save my number, Chan."

In he midst of the moment, a loud cry from Felix could be heard. He fell from running, trying to catch up with his twin brother who was much far ahead from where he was. Woojin gasped a little and chuckled as he raised from his seat to pick Felix up.

It's time to go home.

*** 

Before going back home, Woojin insisted to drop Chan off in front of his apartment. Chan tried to reason to Woojin that he could just take a bus going home but Woojin asked Chan if he could entertain Peter on the back seat while he calmed Felix down on his laps besides them. So, of course Chan said okay.

By the time they had to drop him off, Peter was snoozing silently on his car seat, while Felix was still sniffling with tiny tears streaming down once in a while in Woojin's arms. Woojin apologized for not walking him to the front door of his apartment but Chan said it's alright. The black Mercedes-Benz didn't move right until Chan safely entered his apartment.

"Binnie, I'm home," Chan shouted as he walked in. Seeing a pair of ultraboost besides the door, he knew his roommate was already home.

"Oy, Chan hyung," his roommate, Changbin, walked out of his bedroom wearing a black tank-top that says 'My Chemical Romance'. "Did something happen at work? It's a bit late."

Chan scoffed. He walked straight into the kitchen counter to pick a mug off one of the cabinet and filled it with some water from the water dispenser in front of him. "Geez, it's only 5 in the evening and you think it's late."

"Oh come on! You know that's not what I meant," Changbin said crossing his arms. "I was hoping to discuss some beats I made during class this morning before I go to the gym tonight."

Changbin was a diligent university student. He's taking a master degree in musical arts and working as a part-time personal trainer in a nearby gym. They met when Chan was still in the same university as Changbin, taking the same master degree as him. They hit it off immediately during their first meeting in the library when Changbin accidentally knocked the cable of Chan's headphones off his laptop. Chan's laptop blazed the beats of his demo he called 'P.A.C.E.' to the whole library. When they both were kicked out because of the noises, Changbin said, "Dude, that was some sick beats."

"Really? Do you still have time to discuss?" Chan sat down in front of Changbin in their dining table.

Changbin shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't want to be late. My client for tonight is a  _hawty_."

Chan slapped Changbin's arm, the one closer to him. "You can't hit on your client!"

"Yeah, but he hit on me first during our first weight-in last night!" Changbin said. "Anyway, I'll see where this goes. I'm not reckless and stupid. I know that my job is more important than some stupid crush, hyung."

Chan rolled his eyes. "That's what you said last time and ended up dating the guy for four months. Then, you lost a client because being trained with your ex is, and I quote, 'too hard'." 

The guy in the black tank-top snickered. He got up from his seat and walked towards his bedroom to pick his gym bag up. He carried his bag back to the dining room to wear his ultraboost. “You speak like that as though you, yourself, didn’t go on a date just now. Yeah! I saw the Mercedes-Benz outside dropping you off earlier.”

The man sipping his water choked. He coughed and then said, “Shit, man. You could’ve killed me,” Chan cleared his throat before continuing, “It was NOT a date, Binnie.” 

“What is it, then? Who else would pick you up from a kindergarten with a freaking Mercedes and take you out somewhere right after school hour,” Changbin snickered. “So, who was it? Is it a he? A she? Are they hot?” 

Chan could feel his cheeks growing hotter. “Shut up. He was just the dad of some of my students.”  _Wow, that feels kind of weird to be said out loud_ , Chan thought.

“So, it’s a he. Is he cute?” Changbin asked further.

“Ugh, I just got back home, and you’re here asking questions and giving me a headache. Just go already! Your Prince Charming awaits!”

Changbin looked at his watch. “Actually, I still have a few minutes if I want to interrogate you about your sudden little date. But, because I’m kind and I know you need time before spilling everything to me, I’ll go now.”

“Thank you.” 

“But I will be asking questions when I get back and I expect a three-hundred-pages of novel ready to be told to me,” Changbin said as he grabbed his car keys from the night stand and head out towards the door. “Bye, hyung.”

Chan let out his breath he didn’t know he was holding. It was going to be a long night.


	2. He's Amusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He closed his eyes and thought of Chan's hair. Chan's hair was amusing to him. It was messy and all over the place. He had blonde hair, but he knew it wasn't his real hair color because the roots of his black hair were starting to grow. His eyes were also amusing. When he smiled or laughed from embarrassment, his eyes would make two crescent moon shapes. His lips, though. His lips were his favorites. They were plump-y and dry. Woojin laughed, his lips were also amusing.

When Woojin got home, Felix was already fast asleep in his arms. He asked one of his housemaids to carry Jisung up to the twins' bedroom. He followed the housemaid while carrying Felix carefully so he didn't wake any of the boys up. While it was a success for the housemaid to place Jisung on to his red, car-racing-themed bed, Felix woke up just as Woojin was about to place him down on to his.

"Daddy," Felix whispered, lips quivering slightly to show his dad that he was still upset.

"Shh." Woojin tried to cover Felix with his blue, furry blanket to calm him down. But to no avail, Felix started crying even harder.

Afraid Felix's wailing would wake the other up, he carried Felix back in his arms and took him out of his room. Woojin made sure Jisung was still sleeping soundly before he closed the door behind him. He looked back at Felix to give him his full attention. "What is it, baby?"

Felix kept crying harder, but still saying nothing. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes dramatically as a part of his tantrum.

"Hey, hey, please no rubbing, baby," Woojin cooed. He grabbed Felix's chubby hand lightly to stop him from rubbing his eyes. He slowly wiped the boy's tears from his cheeks with his free hand. "You don't want your eyes to hurt, do you? Let's go to my room to find some tissues."

Woojin came from a meticulous, medical family. His father was a surgeon and his mother was a well-known pharmacist. His parents started a small, local pharmacy company when he was young and it grew so big over the years. It became his stepping stone to launch his own supermarket when he finished university.

His father always told him all health-related advices when he was little, and ended up doing the same thing to his kids now. He remembered one day when he was rubbing his eyes in front of his father and his father scolded him immediately. Woojin was only 10, he was sleepy and tired, but he ended up being lectured about how we shouldn't rub our eyes so carelessly because it could fracture our cornea.

"Here you go," Woojin grabbed a piece of tissue from the table inside his bedroom and wiped the rest of Felix's tears away. "I know you are upset, but we shouldn't rub our eyes like that, baby."

Felix calmed down a little after that. Woojin took Felix and dropped him down on to his own bed. He laid Felix down and plopped his body besides his baby. He smiled at Felix, silently wishing he could understand what's on his little boy's mind. He hated seeing the twins cry. Even if he knew the reason was just because they were grumpy and wanted attention, he would give them more attention just to make the tears stop falling.

"Do you want to tell me why you are crying?" Woojin asked as softly as he could. "Is something hurting? Or is there something that I did wrong?"

The little boy shook his head and sniffled once more, but still not giving Woojin any answers.

"That's good," he tried again. "So, nothing is hurting. Then, what is it, baby? The faster you tell me what's wrong, the easier it is for me to help you fix it, right?"

Felix nodded. He grabbed the tissue from Woojin's hand to wipe a tear that rolled down his cheek. Woojin almost cried because he knew Felix wanted to rub his eyes but he remembered what he told him about that matter, so he used the tissue instead. Woojin felt so blessed to have such precious, smart, little angel.

"C-Can I sleep here, daddy?" Felix's tiny voice could finally be heard. It was soft, and a bit hoarse because of all the crying. Woojin noted in his mind to ask his housemaid to make him a honey and lemon infused tea later tonight.

"Is that it? Did you cry because you did not want to sleep on your bed? Is there something wrong with it, baby?" Woojin asked.

"I-it's just that," Felix paused and took a shaky breath for a more dramatic effect. That's how kids do these days, they just wanted to be dramatic somehow. "your bedroom and mine is so far away, daddy."

Woojin chuckled. It's not. His bedroom was just across the hall. Though, the hall was a bit big and it was bigger than the halls in Lia's house. "That's a reason."

Felix nodded his head and leaned more into Woojin's pillow. He mumbled into the pillow, saying, "And I'm comfy over here already, see?" 

"Alright, alright," Woojin understood Felix was just being grumpy. He was glad he didn't use his little scratches on his knees because of his fall earlier today as his reasons, though, so that meant they didn't hurt him too much. Oh, that reminded him, "but, I need you to be strong when I apply an ointment to your knees, can you promise me that?"

The four-year-old seemed to hesitate but ended up nodding his head. 

Woojin got up from the bed and went for the first aid kid inside one of the wooden cabinets in his room. The scratches weren't bad, actually, but he just wanted to disinfect the wounds so they would heal faster. He dabbed drops of alcohol into a ball of cotton. He gently cleaned Felix's wounds with it. It was a surprised for him as his kid didn't make a sound except for an accidental whimpering here and there. When he finished, he told Felix to go inside the covers and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, darling."

 

***

 

Sometimes, the twins would take two-to-three-hour naps after school. It was easier this way because usually during this time, Woojin would try to get the rest of his works that day done from his work-place at home.

Today, however, was a bit of a slow day. Thanks to the sudden meeting before he took off to the kids' kindergarten, he had a bit of free time while waiting for the twins to wake up from their naps. So, he decided to lean back on his sofa in front of his TV. 

Then, he remembered Chan. He promised to text him the picture of the twins to him. So, he did.

 

To: Chan

From: Woojin

Message:

Hi Chan! It's Woojin. I hope you still want the pic of the boys.

 

Woojin waited for a few minutes before his phone notification showed him a new message from Chan. He smiled.

 

To: Woojin

From: Chan

Message:

😍😍😍 they're so lovely!!!!! thank you, woojin!!!

 

Just when he was about to reply back, he received another message from him.

 

Message:

oh, and how's felix? is he okay?

 

To: Chan

From: Woojin

Message:

He's a bit upset, still, but he's okay. I should probably thank you too for taking care of Jisung and putting him to sleep during the car ride. It was so much easier for me to calm one twin down when the other is already dreaming about his favorite cartoon.

 

One minute...

Two minutes...

Three minutes of the last message sent and still there was not any new messages from Chan. Woojin pouted to his phone, as if after he did it would magically transfer Chan's messages to his phone right away. But nope, he still hadn't answered.

He sighed and put his phone down. He closed his eyes and thought of Chan's hair. Chan's hair was amusing to him. It was messy and all over the place. He had blonde hair, but he knew it wasn't his real hair color because the roots of his black hair were starting to grow. His eyes were also amusing. When he smiled or laughed from embarrassment, his eyes would make two crescent moon shapes. His lips, though. His lips were his favorites. They were plump-y and dry. Woojin laughed, his lips were also amusing.

His phone finally ding-ed, notifying him of a new message sent to his phone.

 

To: Woojin

From: Lia

Message:

Hey!! Just finished my orientation!!  💙 I think I wouldn't be able to video call today because I have lots of papers to read before class tomorrow. I hope that's okay? Oh! Also!!!! You remember to pick up my little men, right?!

 

Woojin forgot he was supposed to be disappointed because the message wasn't from Chan. But he was just glad Lia was having fun and living her life as how a 20-something woman would. He replied right away.

 

To: Lia

From: Woojin

Message:

Glad you had fun! Of course I remember. It was starting to get too quite in the car on my way home so I figured I must have forgotten something... Haha!

 

Message:

I took them to the park after school. Yongbokie fell down, though. He's okay.

 

Right after he replied to Lia, a notification saying a new message from Chan was shown. Woojin might or might not let out a shriek of excitement.

 

To: Woojin

From: Chan

Message:

oh, honestly it was easy peasy! my job is a kindergarten teacher, remember?????? i put him to sleep everyday during nap time after lunch!

 

It's a wonder how a simple text could make Woojin heartbeat went barbaric. He almost thought he was going to have a heart attack. Woojin started heaving and felt his chest tightened.

Just before he had the time to answer to Chan, his phone ding-ed again, showing notifications from Lia.

 

To: Woojin

From: Lia

Message:

Oh no!! I'm so sad I couldn't be there to hug him after.. ;( Send him lots of love from me and I hope he'll get better ASAP! How's Peter doing?

 

Message:

Ah. I miss them already.

 

Message:

Maybe I should video call you now???

Woojin immediately texted Lia back.

 

To: Lia

From: Woojin

Message:

They're napping right now. It's okay, Lia. Maybe you could just send me a video message instead? I'll show them yours and then I'll ask them to record one for you! :)

 

Then, another ding came. It was a message from Chan again.

 

To: Woojin

From: Chan

just want to give you a reminder that we're having a half day tomorrow because it's sports day! so, if you want to pick them up, please do it at 11.30!!

 

Woojin was making a note about the half-day on his schedules and saw that he had nothing on it as of now.

He texted Chan again to thank him for the heads-up.

As soon as his message was sent, tiny footsteps could be heard from upstairs. Woojin looked up to see Jisung's little head peering out from the railing of the stairs. Woojin grinned and waved at him. "Hey, baby."

Jisung carefully climbed down the stairs one step at a time with both of his hands grabbing on the railing. Lia didn't like them climbing up and down the stairs on their own, but Woojin already made sure to cover all of his floors surrounding the stairs with carpets and proofing the stairs edges with bumpers made from bouncy materials so it would be more harmless to the boys.

When he arrived down the stairs, he ran straight to Woojin's sofa and jumped on to his thighs. Jisung yawned and laid his head on Woojin's chest. Woojin caressed the older twin's hair with his fingers. "How was your nap, baby?"

"T'was good."

Woojin hummed in response. He kept combing Jisung's hair with his fingers for a few minutes before he thought of Lia's last message again. So, he said, "Hey, do you miss mommy?"

Jisung lift his head up and pouted. He nodded. "Very."

"How about sending her a message of how much you miss her?" Woojin offered, already picking his phone up from besides him to use the video camera. He started to record. "Peter, do you miss mommy?"

Jisung, aware of being filmed, looked nto the camera and nodded. "I miss you, mommy," he said while pouting, giving the camera his best sad face. Suddenly, his expression changed and his face broke into a grin. "BUT! I had SO much fun today! Daddy bought me and Felix bubble teas and we played on the slides and the swings! Oh? Daddy, where's Felix?"

Jisung changed his attention to his dad right after he noticed Felix wasn't anywhere near them. Woojin chuckled. "He's still napping, baby. Tell your mommy more about what you did today."

So, Jisung went on and on about his day at school and how he sang a song in front of his classmates, and how he helped Felix find his shoe, and how he was also sad when his twin brother fell down in front of the slides.

And Woojin sent the video to Lia right away.

 

***

 

It was 11.05 and Woojin was excited. It's his second day of daily-pick-ups, and he was getting ready to go out of his office to pick his kids up from school.

He couldn't drop his kids at the kindergarten himself this morning because he had an early meeting at 7 in the morning. His personal driver was there to drop them off, and Chan texted him to notify about their safe arrival.

The kindergarten had sports day at least once every month and in those days, the kids were divided into groups to compete with each other in a friendly match. There were many challenges for them to do such as tag team race, three-legged race, some circuit challenges and more.

Jisung told Woojin over at dinner that he was picked as his team's solo representation for the boys 100m running race. On the other hand, Felix had nothing to say to his dad, but he was just as excited as Jisung. They were both put on the same team, so there were no competitions between them and for that Woojin was grateful.

Just before he could leave his chair, a knock on his office door was heard, and his young secretary entered. "Mr. Kim, the chief of marketing is looking for you. He said there is an important matter, should I let him in?"

"Hm? Seungmin? Yeah. Let him in," Woojin said, quirking one of his eyebrows. 

Seungmin was one of his closest friends. They knew each other since they were little because their family knew each other. Woojin always thought Seungmin was the smartest person he knew. Seungmin was the first person Woojin called when he was planning on creating his company now. And he had helped it grow ever since.

A man in a white shirt and a maroon tie walked in, smiling. "Good morning, hyung."

"Morning." He smiled back. "What's the occasion?"

"Well, I was wondering how do you feel about joining me and Mr. Saito for our meeting in," Seungmin paused to look at his watch. "14 minutes! Wow. We better hurry."

"Mr. Saito? Oh God, he's one of our biggest stockholder. What's he doing here?"

Seungmin nodded. "I actually notified you via e-mail two days ago about his arrival. He proposed a sub-business line and I think it has potentials. I was thinking of signing the contract right away."

"Damn, I have to join that."

"Yeah, I think you should too," the younger boy said. "So, you didn't read my e-mail?"

"Sorry, I've been pre-occupied with the whole Lia going to Australia and the kids moving in..."

Seungmin scoffed. "Hyung, that's your ex-wife. Ex! And I'm your current CMO! You should read my e-mails, come one, hyung. Don't you want your company to grow? Don't you have the same visions as your subs?"

The man behind the wooden desk stared back at him. "Oh, come on! That's not how it is--"

"Hyung, you've been cancelling meetings after two o'clocks in the afternoon for four weeks now and you've never even joined our board meeting every Friday because you're attending other meetings that you have postponed. It's like you don't even care for our growth anymore."

The CEO had been busy with testing out the twins' living situations the past four weeks. He had to cancel important meetings after two because he was expected to be home by then to accompany the kids and helping Lia in preparing the kids to move out of their homes.

"Seungmin, it was not an easy decision. But I had to do what I did because they're my sons. They're the mouths that I feed," Woojin said, still trying to deliver his thoughts as calm as he can.

"Yes, but if we do not grow along with the market, thousands of other mouths won't be able to be fed because you, as our CEO, failed to keep up with the industry," Seungmin said, pointing fingers and crossing his arms as he spoke. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before continuing, "Listen, I want to understand your situation, but you have to remember that the industry is growing rapidly. There are more and more competitors out there doing one step ahead than us."

Woojin took his attention off Seungmin to the windows beside him out of guilt. Seungmin made some excellent points. And the fact that he's the one responsible for thousands of others' wellness being... But if he attend this meeting, this meant he couldn't pick his sons up by himself today, and it was only his second day. He really felt like he failed as a dad.

After closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he finally whispered, "Okay." He looked back at Seungmin who had a surprise expression on his face. "I'll attend the meeting. Let me call sons' teacher to notify him."

Seungmin smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, hyung. I know how much the twins mean to you, but we need you as our CEO too."

Woojin nodded. "Point taken, Minnie."

As he followed Seungmin out of his office, Woojin tried to let Chan know he couldn't pick the boys up that say. But Chan wasn't answering his calls. Maybe he's busy with the sports day, he thought.

He ended up sending Chan a message instead.

 

To: Chan

From: Woojin

Hey, Chan! It turns out I can't make it today. Could you please look after the twins for me up until 2.45? I promise I'll be there by then. I'll owe you some treats!

 

He was satisfied with the message. He turned the ringer off of his phone for the meeting, and went on to greet Mr. Saito.

The meeting lasted for over two hours.

It ended in a good note at 1.50.

And Woojin had 20 missed calls.

And they were all from Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! First of all I want to thank everyone who has left comments & kudos on the first chapter!! They meant a lot to me hehe 💙☺️ Secondly, I just want to let you guys know that the next update would probably come a bit slower after this because I'm now occupied with lots of works, so the only time I'll be able to write is at night time huhu. I'll try to update as soon as I can!!
> 
> Oh! And I was wondering whether you guys like the length of the chapters so far? Or are they too long for you? Let me know please! Hehe.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your supports!! Hit me up on twitter @staywoochan! ✨


	3. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, Woojin,” Chan said while they were walking out of the recording studio. “Don’t blame yourself. I understand how busy you are, and there was also sports day today, so it might mess your schedule a bit.”
> 
> Woojin shook his head. “My twins should always be my first priority.”
> 
> “Hey, working as a CEO is also your responsibility as the twins’ dad. You’ve done nothing wrong.”
> 
> “Thank you for understanding,” Woojin said, finally.

"Oh, shit."

That was the first thing came to Chan's mind after he read the text he got from Woojin. The father of two amazing kindergarteners just informed him how he couldn't be there in time to pick his kids up and that only meant he's screwed.

Chan actually had a project scheduled after lunch. He had a recording session with Changbin for this rookie idol who was going to make his debut soon and he could not possibly bring the kids with him to the studio to babysit them while he also direct the singer, could he?

He tried to call Woojin many times but ended up with nothing on the other line. He left a few messages (more like crying for help, really), begging Woojin to pick up his phone and hear his explanations on why he could not help Woojin this time around.

But he gave up.

He called Changbin instead, hoping he would have any ideas on what to do to deal with this situation.

 

***

 

"You WHAT?!" Changbin immediately screamed.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry," Chan said while pacing back and forth inside the rest room. "Look, I've tried calling their dad but he didn't pick up! He must have gone to that meeting already." 

"Shit." was the only thing Chan heard after that.

"Do you have any ideas what I should do?"

There was silent for a while, Chan thought the line was dead but Changbin finally let out a 'hmm' and said, "Uh, should we ask Minho to join us and babysit the kids?"

Chan stopped pacing and laughed. "Are you fucking kidding? Minho?! With children?"

"I'm not joking, hyung. This might be the only way," the guy on the other line added.

"Binnie, there are two children in total and Minho has zero experience with even just ONE," Chan swore he almost screamed at his phone from desperation. He really needed a plan and Changbin coming up with Minho as a babysitter didn't make any sense to him at all.

"Hyung," Changbin snapped him out. "desperate times, desperate measures!"

Chan sighed. Changbin was right. He already thought about every possibilities in his head and so far Minho as the twins' temporary baby sitter was the only decent choice they got. So he nodded to no one, and decided, "Desperate times, desperate measures."

 

***

 

"Mr. Chan, are we really going to have pizza for lunch?" Felix's eyes were gleaming. He had the biggest smile on his face. Chan didn't even know that his student could be this adorable.

Chan nodded. "Yes, but you have to promise me to finish your piece, okay?" 

They were in a small studio they had rented for the recording session. It took some convincing to let the kids in, but Chan could breathe in relief when the security finally granted permissions for the twins to tag along. He already called Minho to babysit them while Chan & Changbin direct the idol who would be recording with them soon. Chan really hoped after lunch the twins would be taking their naps, thats why he chose pizza as lunch today. To make them feel full quickly hoping they would be tired enough to sleep right after. 

"Daddy never gives us pizza at home," Peter said out loudly, while still zipping, then unzipping, then went back to zipping his school bag. "He said pizza has too many calories and so it's not healthy."

Chan frowned. He forgot Woojin was a health addict from what Lia had told him. He contemplated for a while but he already ordered the pizza. So, he tried reasoning with Peter with, "Well, I believe if you're only eating just before you feel full, the calories won't be too many to digest..."

Peter looked up from his bag and tilted his head to his left. Probably because Chan made a complex sentence and chose difficult words. "Really?"

Chan felt really bad already. He didn't know anything about nutritions and calories! But he had to have the twins full in 30 minutes so he just nodded his head with the greatest fake grin he had ever made. Peter looked beyond excited already.

Not long after that, the door of the recording studio was opened. "Someone ordered the best babysitter of the year?"

Chan rolled his eyes. The twins looked confused. He could have sworn Peter looked scared as well. The kindergarten teacher put on his best smile and faced the twins while leaning in a bit more to their faces. "Guys, Mr. Chan can't keep you company and play with you for a little while, so I hope you can get along with my friend here for a bit, alright?"

Felix's eyes were full of wonder as he made a tiny 'o' shape with his mouth. "Is that your friend, Mr. Chan?"

Chan nodded. "Yes," he then turned around to stand up from the sofa they were sitting on and walked toward Minho. "Minho, go introduce yourself."

Minho tilted an eyebrow and smirked. Chan said that like I was his fucking kindergarten student, he thought. "Okay, Mr. Chan," he mocked. At least Chan thought it was an act of mockery. "Hey, kids! I'm your fun, uncle Minho! You can call me Minho." 

Peter waved his right hand shyly while Felix offered Minho a tiny smile. "Hi, Minho. I'm Felix," he said, both hands on his chest. "and this is my twin brother, Peter."

"Wow! Twins! That's so great. Do you know why?"

Felix shook his head with his eyes staring up at Minho with wonder. Peter, on the other hand, was beginning to lose interest in Minho and stared at the ground instead.

"My grandma is a twin too!"

Chan was the one who tilted his eyebrow now. He didn't know if Minho was lying or not because they never really talk about things pass parents. Hell, they never even really talk about their parents either. But Minho's statement seemed to get both Felix and Minho to be excited about him, so that's great.

So, then Chan let Minho get acquainted with the twins with their small talks and an occasional animal sounds to have both of them roaring with laughter. The producer smiled, watching them from the chair in front of them. Maybe calling Minho was not bad after all.

 

***

 

"Okay, that one was great! Could you please sing the last note more softly this time, please?"

The singer, who was actually not much younger than Changbin, gave Chan a thumbs-up. He was being so cooperative with him and Changbin. The recording process was going a lot easier than he anticipated.

The song they pitched to his management has an R&B feeling, with emotional and dark lyrics written by Changbin. The singer, Hwang Hyunjin, was very enthusiastic about the song when they first met before they got in to this recording session. Once Hyunjin got into the recording booth, he made sure he was in "the mood" and delivered the lyrics as emotional as he could. Chan swore he saw Changbin shed a few tears once.

"Yep, that was perfect. Nice job, Hyunjin."

"Thank you," Hyunjin answered back through his microphone. He was sweating a lot now. "Do you mind if I take a short break before we get into the chorus?"

Chan pressed the big red button besides him to make his voice go through the booth. "Yes! Of course! We'll be back in 15 minutes, how does that sounds?"

"That would be enough! Thanks."

"Channie hyung," Changbin leaned closer to Chan from his own chair. "I can't believe we're working with an angel."

Chan snorted and rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

"What? Why? What do you mean?" Changbin pouted. He leaned back to his chair and crossed his bulky arms. He's wearing a tight black shirt with 'enigma' written on it now, and it made his muscles really show.

"I mean, it's as if you're always wanting to flirt with your client," Chan gave him a short chuckle. "First, your client at the gym, and now a fucking idol. Get your shit together, man!" 

Changbin playfully hit Chan in the arm. "Shut up! I am not flirting with anyone and beside the client at the gym didn't show up yesterday."

 "What? Oh, boy. That's more bad news than good news," Chan frowned a bit. He felt really bad for Changbin. He really tried to get into dating again after a year of being dumped, but he still had not found the one yet.

The black-haired 'enigma' dude smiled. "Nah, that's okay. You're right anyway, it's a bad idea to start a fling with your client."

Chan smiled back. He patted Changbin in the back for a while before he felt his right pocket of his jeans vibrated. "Huh."

He took his phone out and see Woojin's name on the display, calling him right now. "Oh, shit!" He immediately took the call. "Hello, Woojin?"

"Chan? Is everything alright? I just had the chance to look at my phone. Are my sons okay?" came Woojin's voice from the other side of the line, sounding very confused and worried.

 He cleared his throat and said, "Oh! Woojin, first of all, I am so sorry for doing this but don't worry your kids are safe and sound! Have you read the last message I sent you?"

Despite Chan's effort to sound cheerful, Woojin still sounded so lost. "Uh, I just finished my meeting half a minute ago. I immediately called you when I saw the missed calls. I thought something happened to the boys."

"Oh, don't worry, please, they're fine. Totally fine," Chan tried to assure the CEO. "Uhm, listen, since you're already on the line, I might just inform you this way. I'm really sorry I decided to do this but I really don't see another way out."

"A way out?" 

"Yeah," Chan took a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't really know if I could drop your kids off to your house or your office, so I took the kids with me to this... other job I need to do."

"Another job?" Chan started to get nervous because Woojin sounded even more confused now. "Wait, you are not like... a bartender or anything like that, right?"

"What?! No, no! I'm a freelance producer. Currently, I'm in this recording booth near the park we visited yesterday because I already had an appointment for a recording session this afternoon. I hope you don't mind me taking the boys here."

Snapping his head up at the word 'park', Changbin mouthed, "Is that your boyfriend?" to Chan. Chan rolled his eyes and hit Changbin's shoulder.

"Wow! That's so cool," Woojin sounded calmer now. That's a relief. "I'm the one who should be apologizing for having two kids inside your recording booth, though! I hope they don't add a burden to you."

Chan shook his head to no one but Changbin, who was now reviewing his lyrics on his jotting paper. "Oh, no, no! We have an emergency baby sitter here, and they're actually taking a nap right now in a separate booth."

"I feel so bad right now, I'll head down there immediately, Chan," Woojin said suddenly. "See you soon."

 Chan was ready to say 'It's okay!' when he heard he hung up. He sighed as he put his phone down on his desk now, wishing he won't miss a call from the twins' dad.

 

***

 

"Mr. Minho, I need to pee," Jisung shook Minho awake. "Please, Mr. Minho, I can't hold it anymore."

Minho blinked three times to face the four-year-old a blink away from tearing up. His chubby cheeks were red, but his left cheek was even more crimson-ey with added streaks from his nap. "Oh, okay, uhm, let's call Mr. Chan first, yeah?" 

Jisung immediately shook his head. "No, I wanna go now!" 

Minho was in crisis. He never had to take a kid to a toilet before. He didn't know how to do it. He didn't know what he's supposed to do when accompanying a child to the toilet. And he's pretty sure he remembered Chan saying to go to him for any bathroom breaks.

"Mr. Minho, please, I want to go now, let's go!" Jisung was starting to get whiny. He grabbed Minho's hand and drag him to the door.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Minho said, still hesitant. "Let's ask Chan to have you company, yeah?"

"No!" Jisung screamed. Minho was so startled. He looked behind them for the sofa where Felix was still sleeping soundly. He really didn't want to deal with two whiny children being awaken from their naps. Oh, how he knew how that felt.

"No, Peter, listen--" Minho didn't manage to finish his sentence before Jisung bursted out crying. The four-year-old cried, and cried, and Minho was clueless to what was happening. He swore they were just taking a nap half a minute before this why did he have a crying child in front of him so suddenly?!

Then all of sudden, it made sense. "Oh."

Jisung's pants were beginning to get wet. _He really needed to go to the bathroom, huh,_ Minho thought. Jisung kept on wailing and Minho failed to know what he's supposed to do in an emergency situation like this.

Thankfully, a blonde, puffy-haired producer jogged his way into the room. "Hey, I heard Peter cried, what happ--"

Minho looked up to Chan with his most sorry eyes. He mouthed, "Help me." and Chan just chuckled.

Chan walked towards Jisung and scooted down to his level. He put his hands on Jisung's shoulders and tried to calm him down. "Hey, hey, Peter, it's okay. Everything's fine."

Jisung cried harder. His tears were streaming everywhere. His cheeks were getting redder and redder and his wail was getting louder. Chan was now afraid he would wake his brother up. "Shh, shh. There's nothing wrong, buddy, it was an accident, I understand."

"Is everything okay?" Came a voice from the door behind Chan. He looked up and was immediately greeted by two kind-looking eyes from the crying kid's father. Woojin had arrived. Chan stood up and let the man take over. 

"D-Daddy," Jisung wailed even harder, Chan and Minho didn't even know it was possible for a kid to cry that loud. 

Woojin got on his knees. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Jisung's tears away with it. He then spoke with his most comforting voice that Chan felt a bit weak in the knees from hearing it. "It was an accident, it's okay, my rockstar."

"I-I'm sorry," Jisung managed to croak out. Though, his tears still streamed down his face.

While Woojin was wiping the tears from Jisung's cheeks again, Chan came besides him and gave him Jisung's backpack. "I haven't change the twins' sports pants yet because we were rushing here, so there's still a pair of fresh pants inside here that you've packed for him."

Woojin looked up and smiled. "Thank you," he said. Woojin stood up and offered Jisung his hand to take. "Let's go clean up and change, shall we?"

Jisung nodded his little head slowly. He took his father's hand while still letting out a few wail here and there.

Minho breathed out a sigh of relief after the father and son got out of the room. He looked at Chan who had his arms crossed out. "What?"

"Oh, you're cleaning THAT."

 

***

 

Jisung was now with a clean pair of new underwear and pants. He sat on top of the bathroom top besides the faucet where Woojin was washing his hands. He's still sniffing and pouting.

"Daddy," Jisung's tiny voice said.

Woojin turned off the faucet and looked to his son. "Yes, baby?"

"I'm really sorry," he said, bowing his head down in shame. "I really tried to hold it in longer."

Woojin smiled. The twins were four, so they already had their potty training years prior, but they never had to go to the bathrooms alone, yet. They needed at least an adult to help them.

"I know, baby," Woojin said. He dried his hands with a paper towel and threw the towels at the bin. He walked back towards the kid and said, "Can I hug you now?" 

Jisung looked up, eyes still full of sorry. When Woojin spread his arms out, Jisung immediately went into his arms and snuggled his face into Woojin's chest. Woojin chuckled and kissed Jisung's top of his head.

"Daddy, I'm still sleepy," Jisung muffled into Woojin's shirt.

Woojin hummed in response. "Let's go back to your twin brother and sleep with him then."

The boy sat up again, looking up to his dad. "No, daddy, sing me a lullaby, please?"

"A lullaby?" Woojin smiled. "Why, why all of sudden?"

Jisung shrugged and leaned his head back to Woojin's chest, knowing well Woojin would do it even though he only asked once. Woojin was whipped for the boys, anyway.

So, Woojin began to sing in that bathroom, lulling the boy to sleep in his arms.

And a puffy-haired blonde man was listening from outside the closed bathroom door.

 

***

 

It was a hectic day. Chan was so, so tired by the end of the recording session and the song wasn’t finished yet. It wasn’t his first recording with an artist, and he knew that recording his song would take more than two days, but it was more tiring because he had to deal with the twins too on the side.

Changbin was being a good sport through it all. When Felix woke up, the little boy dragged Minho into Chan & Changbin’s recording studio (despite Minho saying no, but he was so traumatised by Jisung’s loud cries, he just let the little hand drag him out of the room). Changbin immediately went over to the kid, saying hi and accompany him with Minho while Chan finished his part of directing.

The singer, Hyunjin, was also being very nice to Felix. When he was done with his recording for the day, he went to the kid and they bonded so well after Hyunjin told him he really liked dinosaurs.

Woojin came into the recording room, carrying in a sleeping Jisung in his arms. He looked so confused, probably because he went back from the bathroom into the other recording studio where Felix was sleeping but found no one.

“Chan hyung, Changbin hyung,” Hyunjin said after Felix went to his father’s side. “Thank you so much for your work today. I really loved how the song sounds so far. It really exceeds my expectations.”

Changbin grinned. “Well, Hyunjin, it was all thanks to how you delivered the lyrics as well.”

“Thank you,” Hyunjin said, smiling. He looked so satisfied. “I should get going, my manager expects me to be back into dance practice room by 4.”

Chan looked to his watch. “Oh, it’s 3.45 already. You should hurry. We’ll see you here tomorrow again at 8?”

Hyunjin nodded and bid his fair well to the producers, and to Minho, Woojin, and the twins as well.

“I, uh,” Minho said after Hyunjin was out the door frame. “I should probably get going too. I have a dance practice at 6 and I want to take a shower before that.”

The puffy-haired man walked towards him and gave him a short hug. “Thanks once again for agreeing to help us, dude. I owe you.”

“Mhm, you really do,” Minho said breaking the hug and then winked at both Chan and Changbin. Changbin rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll take you out to a fancy dinner after the song is released, don’t worry hyung,” the ‘enigma’ guy said, crossing his arms. “But, um, Chan, if you don’t mind, I’ll be joining Minho hyung on his ride home because my gym is across his apartment so…”

“Have I agreed on giving you a ride, Binnie?” Minho smirked.

“Oh don’t be such a—“ before Changbin could say anything, Chan gave him a nudge to remind him that a four-year-old Felix was pretty much present and could hear everything they were talking about. “—an annoying human being and be kind for once!’

“Have I not be kind enough today?!”

“Okay, alright,” Chan finally took a stance. “You two please get out of this room before your bickering wakes a toddler up. Goodbye.”

Chan pushed both of the bickering man out the door and let out a huge sigh.

“Been a long day?”

The kindergarten teacher looked towards Woojin who was still carrying Jisung in his arms while sitting down on a sofa. Chan just smiled at him and shook his head. “That’s my friends for you.”

Woojin laughed a little. “They seemed so fun to be around.”

“Why, yes, they actually have sticked by me for a long time,” Chan said, walking towards Felix who was getting curious with the computer and the buttons in front of them. He picked Felix up, earning a bit of protest from the little guy. “I’m really, really sorry for taking the kids here, once again.”

The CEO stood up carefully. He shook his head and smiled at the teacher. “You did what you have to do,” he said. “Oh, and by the way, how much should I pay for the babysitter?”

“Minho?” Woojin nodded. “You don’t have to pay him! He was free this afternoon, and was nice enough to agree for a last minute daycare action here so…”

“I should really be paying him something, this is all my fault too,” Woojin said.

Felix was getting heavier in Chan’s arms and he began to lean his head on Chan’s shoulder. Woojin made an ‘o’ face to Chan, knowing both of the twins were still tired and they should probably head home soon.

“Please, Woojin,” Chan said while they were walking out of the recording studio. “Don’t blame yourself. I understand how busy you are, and there was also sports day today, so it might mess your schedule a bit.”

Woojin shook his head. “My twins should always be my first priority.”

“Hey, working as a CEO is also your responsibility as the twins’ dad. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Thank you for understanding,” Woojin said, finally.

They arrived to where Woojin parked his Rolls-Royce besides the recording studio building. He opened the car with his keys and placed Jisung on his child seat. Chan helped him as he did the same to Felix.

“No driver today?” Chan asked.

“Nope, just me,” Woojin answered. They were both standing besides the car where the door next to Felix’s sleeping body was still opened. “I gave my driver a day-off because his wife was going into labor.”

Chan gasped. “Wow, how exciting.”

Woojin laughed. There was a pause for a moment before he continued, “Hey, I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me tonight?”

Chan’s mind went blank. His thoughts were racing of all the possibilities of the restaurants he’s going to go to with the most handsome man on earth. He then panicked a little as he didn’t really have a fancy suit ready for this kind of occasion! But he figured Changbin must had had something on his wardrobe.

“I mean,” Woojin said, snapping him out from his thoughts. “Lia’s mom is actually picking the twins up for a sleepover at Lia’s place tonight, and I’m planning to cook something special for the twins when they get back tomorrow. They told me you gave them a home-made apple pie slice one time and they won’t shut up about it. I was wondering if you could give me a hand and teach me how to make it? Also, you could give me a bit of a company as I would be alone tonight… If you don’t mind, of course!”

Oh, boy. This was much better than a dinner at some fancy restaurant, holy hell. Chan didn’t notice, but his cheeks went so red Woojin was starting to get worried he was allergic to the air or something. “Uh, yeah. I mean,” Chan began, trying to form the right sentence in his head.

“That was my grandma’s recipe, so I required some payments.”

Woojin chuckled. “Considered it done, then.”

He went to the driver’s seat and drove the four of them to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful people! FINALLY I finished this chapter. This was a bit hard for me to write because I didn't like the first plot that I had in mind so there were some changes here and there and finally I was satisfied with how it came out. I hope you do too! Thank you for everyone who has been giving me kudos and dropping comments. They are all very meaningful to me and definitely pushed me to finish this chapter. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of this chapter on the comment, please? Hahaha! Do you like babysitter!Minho? Hahaha. I miss him already. I might make him appear more often from now on! Also, a hint for Minho/Changbin, what do you think? Woop!


	4. Apple Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan covered his face with his hands from embarrassment and laughed. “Well, do you want me to play ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ for your entertainment?” He said. “And besides, I’ve done all my works you asked me for today, Mr. CEO. I believe you are the one in debt.”
> 
> “Debt?”
> 
> “Yes, you promised me to pay me something in exchange for the pie, did you not?” Chan smirked. Chan really felt he had won something, and boy was he in for a treat.

Lia's mom picked the twins up right after Chan helped packing pajamas and other clothing necessities for the boys' sleepover while Woojin bathe the twins. After the bath, the twins were put on freshly new clothes, their hair were wet, and they smelled just like lavender. Chan thought he could live to smell them forever.

Chan also helped Woojin dressing Felix up with a yellow sweater and a pair of comfortable sweatpants. His sweater had tiny rainbows and clouds on it. Peter, on the other hand, refused to wear his sweater so Woojin gave him a long-sleeved shirt with the text 'Rockstar' written on it. By the time they were done, Lia's mom greeted them at the front door. Chan wanted to stay back, but Woojin ended up introducing him as the twins' kindergarten teacher anyway. He could feel himself blushing as he did so.

"Thank you once again for agreeing to accompany me tonight," Woojin said after closing the door behind him.

Chan smiled and made a small hand gesture to show that he didn't mind. "You're paying me for that apple pie recipe anyway."

Woojin let out a small laugh. He walked pass Chan to the long, leather sofa behind them. He invited Chan to come along with him to said area. It was a giant fireplace on the opposite of the leather sofa. Between them, there was a transparent table with golden four legs. That area surprisingly had a very vintage vibe, which wasn't really expected from the young CEO's house whose walls and other furnitures around them screamed modern and contemporary interior designs.

"If you're wondering about the table, it's a wedding gift from my aunt who lives in England," Woojin said after catching Chan staring at the table. "It doesn't go with the color-scheme of my house, I know."

Chan looked away from the table to face Woojin. "I was just thinking of how lovely it is," Chan lied. He really didn't want to leave a bad impression as a rude, poor guy in front of the CEO.

But Woojin scoffed. "Please, I know it looks ugly. But anyway," he said, taking a seat on the sofa. "Come here, you should rest a bit before we begin our cooking adventure."

The fluffy-haired blonde walked towards Woojin. He sat next to him, taking a seat not too close from him, but not too far away either.

"Would you like some wine?"

 _Oh shit this is getting fancy_ , he thought. But he shook his head as he grinned. "No, thank you. I mean, I really would some right now after a long day, but it isn't appropriate to show up to a morning recording session hung over."

Woojin gave him a chuckle in response. Ugh, his laugh was so adorable. It really was music to Chan's ears. "Ah, that's right. Pardon me, I forgot you're kindergarten teacher by day and a badass producer at night." Chan blushed. Hard. “How about some tea, then? Do you like green? Black? Or white?"

"U-uh," Chan stammered. He was overwhelmed. As much as he loved tea, he hadn't really had the chance to drink all kind of tea. Usually he would only order an iced tea at a coffee place or a restaurant, without really knowing what kind of tea that he ordered. He heard someone said this particular kind though! So he just said, "do you perhaps have english breakfast?"

Woojin laughed again. As he laughed, Chan could feel his own heartbeat getting faster. "Why, of course," the CEO said. He called for one of the housemaids in the huge house and asked to be made a pot of english breakfast tea. Yep, definitely fancy.

“T-this is getting, really—and I mean, REALLY fancy,” Chan said letting out a nervous laugh. “I feel like I need to pay a dime or something.”

“Oh!” Surprisingly, Woojin made a face that showed concerns. That was really unexpected for Chan. “Am I making things uncomfortable? Should we just go straight to the kitchen so you can show me the recipe and go home? I’m really sorry I really shouldn’t have pushed—“

“No! No, that’s not what I meant,” Chan immediately interfered. He actually felt a bit lucky to have a freaking CEO asking him out on a little ‘cooking off’ at his huge house. Though, to think they’ve only just met yesterday…

“Sorry, I just want to treat you as my guest and usually I give them wine or tea when they visit,” Woojin said. He gave Chan’s palm a squeeze, showing he felt bad even though Chan really thought he shouldn’t have felt bad. As he made skin contact with Woojin it felt like there was some sort of electricity between their hands. Chan almost wondered whether Woojin is a real-life Thor but he stopped himself from thinking such nonsense further.

"I understand, Woojin, really," he said, trying to show Woojin how calm, collected and appreciative he was to every effort this guy had made. "It's just a bit overwhelming for a regular guy like me. Really, thank you for everything."

Woojin offered Chan a soft smile. "You're not so regular, Chan."

Chan felt his cheeks went hotter than before. He thought this would happen often whenever he was there alone with Woojin. The CEO was really just so good with his words. Chan loved it.

After a few minutes, the same housemaid came back with a black tray made of glass with fancy engraved white teapot on top of it. Besides the teapot were two cups with the same engraving patterns on them. Woojin thanked the housemaid before he poured the tea over to the cups.

"Sugar?"

Chan gaped at him. He almost thought Woojin called him with the pet name 'sugar' and he almost cried. "Uh, yes please. Two teaspoons would be fine."

He watched the CEO in front of him making their tea. He watched closely how Woojin's facial expressions seemed so calm and collected. After the face, he took notices of his ears. Chan didn't know Woojin's ears were pierced. He never saw Woojin wear any earrings during his visit to the kindergarten, even now he didn't wear any earpieces.

Out of his curiosity, he asked, "Do you wear earrings?"

Woojin put down the teaspoon down and touched his earlobe to feel the piercing. "Yeah, I'm a bit of a dresser, actually. I love buying and wearing accessories, but sadly, they don't fit in into the business culture."

After he gave Chan his cup of tea, he took his own cup into his hands and leaned back to the sofa. Chan watched as the man besides him blew the tea slightly before slurping the english breakfast he requested.

"I love your earrings, by the way," Woojin continued. He put down the cup in front of him to let it cool a little bit more. "I love dangle earrings. I actually have some myself."

Chan grinned. "Wow, I never thought a highly successful CEO turned out to be so stylish. Why don't you wear your earrings?"

"I used to wear them all the time, even to the office. But my colleagues started to call me out saying the earpieces are not appropriate when meeting up with our stakeholders, so I took them off during the day. I still wear them at home sometimes or during the weekend when i take the kids out, though."

If Chan admired Woojin before their conversation now, his admiration grew even more for this dude. He wondered how he could manage to divide his personal and business life in balance.

"When did you pierce your ears?" Woojin asked.

"Oh, well I always wanted to get earrings since I was in high school, so right after I graduated high school, I went straight to have my ears pierced," Chan said, revisiting his memory lane. "How about you?"

Woojin seemed to hesitate for a bit before saying, "I had them pierced together with Lia, actually. After finding out we were going to have a baby--which then turned out to be two--I wanted to give her a promise ring and she suggested to have promise earrings instead. Then after that I just got hooked up with bunch of earring models and grew to love them."

That was really sweet. Chan never knew both of the twins' parents were romantics. "Were you scared or excited when you found out you were going to have babies together?"

Woojin was taken aback by Chan's sudden personal question. The kindergarten teacher almost retracted his question back, but Woojin cleared his throat and replied, "I was both scared and excited, actually. But mostly scared."

Chan sipped his tea. "I would be so scared too if I were you. I mean, when I was 22 all I could think of is how I can manage to eat with my own money let alone feeding another human being."

Woojin chuckled. "That's true. But that wasn't what I was afraid of."

Chan tilted his head to one side, showing his confusion.

"I was scared I couldn't be a great role model to the baby," Woojin said. "I was dumb and stupid. I knocked up my first love because I was reckless, and I ended up letting her dreams die because she needed to take care of our babies. I'm not saying I regret having the twins, I just thought that I could have been a better person. I still do."

Chan shook his head. He put his cup down on the table and hold Woojin's left hand to stroke the palm lightly.

"You're already a great role model to the boys! Do you know what Felix tells me when I asked what he wants to be when he grows up? He said he wants to wear suits and go to work just like you!" Chan said as Woojin offered him a smile full of gratitude. Chan continued, "And! Peter always tells his classmates how he wants to be a rockstar because his dad has a, and I quote, beautiful voice and that means Peter was inherited that voice from you. You're doing just fine, Woojin."

The CEO didn't answer, but he had a look of love inside both of his eyes while he stared down on to the carpet beneath the vintage table.

"And plus," Chan started again after a few seconds of silent. "I heard you sing Peter to sleep earlier today. Seems like a pretty good role model to me."

"Wait, you heard that?"

Chan nodded, smiling. "It was beautiful. I didn't know how perfect you can be, but turned out you also have the voice of an angel."

Chan's cheeks grew rapidly hotter. He wanted to slap himself for saying the most controversial thing he had ever thought today. That was supposed to be private between him and him only inside his head! But he had to be an idiot instead.

But not both of them realized how Woojin's cheeks growing red after Chan said that.

***

Their talk on the sofa went on for almost an hour. They talked about everything Chan wouldn't believe he'd ask to someone who he had just met yesterday. The good thing was, Woojin never pitched him personal questions that made him uncomfortable. Overall, they really had a great time talking that the time spent felt like a marathon for the both of them.

When they arrived at the kitchen (they had to went through an alleyway which showed the backyard garden and a room that Chan peeked had a grand piano on them in order to get to the kitchen).

The kitchen had a large marble island in the middle with a few electric stoves and a faucet. In the far left of the kitchen was a double-door refrigerator which Woojin immediately opened upon arrival.

"So, apple pie," Woojin said. "We probably need apples, right?"

Chan chuckled. "Yes. Eight whole apples if you have. We would also need some lemon, milk, and butter."

Woojin hummed as he tried to take out all of the apples from the refrigerator at once--which failed, and Chan ended up joining him taking a pint of milk, butter, and two apples from Woojin's hands.

"Thanks."

"No problem. We don't want any accidents happening before the cooking even took place, do we?"

Woojin gave him the most beautiful laugh. Chan had to stop himself from sighing because it really did something to his heart. All he did was asking him a 'do we?' and Woojin laughed. He wanted to burst.

"What makes this apple pie so special then, Mr. Chan?" Woojin mocked the teacher with the twin's favorite nickname for him. He laughed and slapped Woojin's right arm. Yep, Chan was definitely flirting. He didn't mean to, but he just couldn't help it. He was in a kitchen cooking with a very cool, single CEO after all, who wouldn’t flirt?!

"Uhm, well," Chan cleared his throat. "My grandma perfected the ratio between the apples, lemon juice, and the brown sugar so it tastes amazing!"

Woojin frowned, trying to look disappointed. "That sounds just like a regular apple pie to me."

Chan glared jokingly to the guy standing right next to him. Oh, he'll show him how good his apple pie was!

***

"And into the oven it goes!"

Chan clapped both of his hands to clean up some flour that were on his hands. It has been a few hours and the apple pie had finally entered the oven. They had to do a few rounds before finalising with this pie in the oven because apparently Woojin didn’t know how to measure his flour as exact as what Chan told him the first round, and turned out Woojin was afraid of knife so he cut the apples too big during the second round.

Nevertheless, it was fun (for Chan). By the end of this, Chan was grinning because he could finally put his famous apple pie into the oven and Woojin was sighing in relief and leaning against the refrigerator, feeling tired.

“Can’t believe we had to work that hard for a few slices of food,” Woojin said, wiping a single sweat that rolled down from his temple. “That was legit the most tiring thing I had to do in years and I have two twin boys to take care of everyday!”

Chan chuckled. He grabbed the two glasses of ice water on the counter and gave one glass to Woojin. Woojin had to call the housemaid a couple of times during the cooking session to bring them glasses of ice water. The man with the tired eyes offered Chan a grateful smile and took the glass from his hand.

Chan sipped the ice water before saying, “Trust me, after all of this work, you would be more satisfied with the pie. Also, I believe you have gained a new skill of holding the knife like how we are all supposed to do.”

Woojin closed his eyes as he smiled, feeling embarrassed. “Yeah, sorry about that. I thought I’ve let go of that fear but turned out I was just the same seven-year-old me, digging through the kitchen cabinet full of knifes and ended up being traumatised because of my bloody hands afterwards.”

“Ouch,” Chan said as he made a face. “I didn’t know that. That sounds awful.”

Woojin nodded. “It is. That’s why all the knifes are out of reach here. I don’t want my boys to go through the same thing as I did.”

Chan hummed. There was a comfortable silent for a moment before Woojin placed his glass of water on the counter and took Chan by the hand. It startled the latter so much that he jumped a little at the touch.

Woojin looked at him with an apologetic face. “Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that—“

“No! No, it was just,” Chan paused, panicking. Of course he was surprised but he loved the surprise. Who was he kidding, he loved skin-ship! He wanted to cry. “Uh, your hand is a bit cold from the ice water, that’s all?”

What Chan said was more like a question than a statement, but it didn’t wipe the worry off of Woojin’s face. “No, I’m really sorry. I was being brave. I’ll ask you first next time.”

There were so many questions on Chan’s head. Brave? Woojin was being brave? At what? And he’ll ask next time?! What was all this mean? Chan felt his ears heating up, so he let out a little laugh in hope Woojin won’t notice any differences on his ears.

“Come on, let’s go somewhere else while we wait for the pie to bake,” Woojin said. This time, before he took Chan’s hand in his, he asked, “Can I lead you by the hand?”

Chan really thought he was melting.

***

The room Woojin took them in was the room that Chan peeked had a grand piano in it. It was the room next to the kitchen. The room’s wall was pure white, decorated with some brick-like textures. There were also flowers and plants hanging from the ceiling. Some were growing against the wall too. Though, Chan didn’t know whether the flowers and plants were real. They looked real.

“Wow.” was all Chan said right after they entered. Besides the grand piano, there was a big fireplace (the second one in that house), a dining table with six beautiful chairs, two long sofas, and a play mat somehow. It seemed random, but the room was still beautiful as it was.

“Thank you,” Woojin said, still holding Chan’s hand. He dragged Chan to the grand piano and told him to sit down next to him. He opened the cover of the tuts and said, “Play me something, please?”

Taken aback, Chan choked on his own saliva for bit. “I-I’m sorry but I don’t play the piano.”

“Liar.”

“I’m not a liar!”

Woojin chuckled. “First of all, you’re a producer. Second of all, I know you are at least great at keyboard because Jisung told me all about you playing it whenever he sings in his class.”

Chan covered his face with his hands from embarrassment and laughed. “Well, do you want me to play ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ for your entertainment?” He said. “And besides, I’ve done all my works you asked me for today, Mr. CEO. I believe you are the one in debt.”

“Debt?”

“Yes, you promised me to pay me something in exchange for the pie, did you not?” Chan smirked. Chan really felt he had won something, and boy was he in for a treat.

“Ah, I guess you’re right. A promise is a promise. I’ll try my best, but…” Woojin paused, while getting ready to find the first tuts on the piano in front of him. Right now, Chan didn’t know whether Woojin was smiling or frowning, or just being worried.

“… but what?” Chan asked. And he regretted so much for asking.

“I haven’t played this in a long time, just—“ Woojin paused again. “—don’t be amazed, okay?”

And Woojin played the first notes to “Hello” by Lionel Richie.

And it didn’t stop there. Woojin sang the song too. He might not sing it directly to his face, and for that Chan was grateful, but Woojin sang it with whole heart and passion.

Chan was so, so, so amazed.

Chan didn’t know how he could make it out alive after that.

***

Thankfully Chan made it out alive.

After the apple pies were done, they had a few slices while having another talk until the clock says ten in the evening. They decided to call it a night, after all, Chan would have a recording session the next morning. Woojin, being the gentlemen that he was, decided to drive him home using his Rolls-Royce. They said goodbye in the car, and Woojin drove away right after Chan closed the door of his apartment.

When he went into his apartment, surprisingly he found not his roommate Changbin, but Minho standing in front of his stove, cooking. “Minho?”

“Oy!” Minho waved with his fork up. “Well, well, well, who decided to finally show up at—“ he looked over at the clock on the wall. “—half past ten. Wow. What did you two do?!”

Chan laughed at Minho’s suggestive wiggling eyebrows. “That’s what I should ask you. This is my apartment, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, didn’t Changbin text you?”

“Oh.” Chan hadn’t looked at his phone all night when he was with Woojin. He was too pre-occupied with their cooking session and their talks. “Sorry, I didn’t see his text.”

“Well, I’m sleeping here,” Minho said, bringing his attention back to the instant noodle cooking in front of him. “Changbin dragged me here after gym and he was being grumpy so I made him some ramen. Have you had dinner yet, hyung?”

Chan nodded. He was so full of apple pies. “Thanks.”

Minho said nothing more after that and Chan was grateful. He took off his shoes and head towards his room immediately. Before he went in, he turned around and asked the other guy,“Wait, where are you crashing in? The sofa?” He looked at the sofa which was decorated with chip crumbs and some homework paper Changbin had to finish before Monday.

Minho shook his head. “Nope, I’m sleeping in Changbin’s room.”

Chan lifted one of his eyebrow. That’s new. He knew Changbin and Minho were close, but he didn’t know they were this close. He just shrugged it off and said, “Alright.”

He was about to close his bedroom’s door when Minho shouted, “You’re still telling the whole story of your date tomorrow morning! Good night!”

Chan groaned. He just loved having annoying friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Thank you for your patience! Honestly, I was stuck at one particular part for a long time, and I'm so glad I could finally move past it. I hope this update does the waiting justice! There wasn't any twin-moments though, and for that I apologize! But fear no more! The twins will be back in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you once again for reading, for the kudos, especially the comments! :") You guys are the reasons I'm still writing this fanfic.


End file.
